


No More Running

by qob23



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Making a claim, Puck taking a stand, Songfic but not really, and Finn is a homophobic bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qob23/pseuds/qob23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's tired of chasing.  He's claiming what's his in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Running

The bell rang and the group all took their seats in the risers. Mr. Scheuster came in with his usual enthusiasm and addressed the class.

"Alright, gang. Today we're gonna…"

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Schue blinked at the mohawked boy in surprise.

"Before you assign us songs designed to fix whatever problems exist between you and Ms. Pillsbury this week, can I just sing something?" Mr. Schue blushed but nodded and took a seat to the side of the room while Puck took his place in the center. For once, he didn't have his guitar.

Unlike many songs sung in the class there was no intro. Instead, he turned to the band that no one had noticed before and started a countdown.

"1…2…3…"

The band started off a mid-tempo song that was unfamiliar to most of the club. It was very mild and very different than Puck's usual songs. He started to sing the first line with a bit of a smirk on his face.

_I'm a ne'er do well_ __  
_Runnin' off black gold_ __  
_It's high time I pulled over_ _  
_ _And walked around a while_

At this, the faces in his audience displayed confusion. All except one. That one showed no emotion as it stared at the floor.

_I've seen that porcelain shell_ __  
_Your exoskeleton_ __  
_And I feel like we'd walk well together_ __  


Those words brought about varying degrees of confusion mixed with disbelief. Still the most important one displayed no emotion and refused to look at him.

_Because in the end, we are friends and lovers._

A loud gasp broke through the break in the song and almost all the eyes turned to look at Tina. She colored but said nothing. _If asked of me I would_ _  
_ _Gobble them to bits_ _  
_ _The things that wall us off from_ _  
_ _Where we belong_

Puck started a slow walk to his target, who closed his eyes against a sudden flood of silent tears. If Puck had taken his eyes off of the person in front of him, he would've seen looks of incredulity on everyone's face, including Mr. Schue. Everyone, but one. That face was turning red with anger.

_What's wrong with you is good_ __  
_For what's wrong with me_ __  
_And I think maybe we should stick together._ __  


Puck reached out and gripped the sides of the chair, trapping Kurt's slim hips between his strong arms. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's as he kept singing.

_Because in the end, we are friends and lovers_ _  
_ _We are friends and lovers._

He pulled Kurt from his chair to the center of the room where he wrapped his arms around him and began a slow dance. Kurt kept his eyes on the floor but they moved effortlessly and with a surprising degree of intimacy. Those in the room who understood what was happening started considering the meaning behind the lyrics and the body language of the couple in front of them.

And there was no doubt in their minds. This was a couple. _  
_

The music dropped out and Puck's clear voice rang out in the room.

_Abandon all the bones_ __  
_We've got to pick_ __  
_They'll only weigh us down and_ __  
_We're better than that_ _  
_ _If they all throw stones_

At this, Puck looked over Kurt's shoulder and stared daggers at Finn. Finn just glared back with a sullen look on his face.

_Start a collection_ _  
_ _Of everything we're not_

He tilted Kurt's chin up and stared him straight in the eye giving his a soft smile.

_And won't be cause_ _You should never have to defend_ __  
_Being friends and lovers._ __  
_Being friends and lovers._ _  
_ _Being friends and lovers._

At the last note of the song, Puck staved off Kurt's sob with a scorching hot kiss. It was crystal clear.

Puck was claiming Kurt before God and Country. Or at least all of their friends and the biggest gossips in the school. With that one song, Noah Puckerman was off the market.

There was silence in the room. All eyes were on Kurt and Puck and no one dared breathe, until a shout was heard, startling everyone.

"What the fuck?!"

Kurt tried to break out of Puck's arms in response but Puck tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"Don't even think about it. You're mine and I'm never letting go. If you run, I'm coming after you." Puck kissed him hard.

"And when I catch you, I'm gonna strap you to my bed and you will stay there until you remember who you belong to and can play connect the fingerprints on your hips." Kurt's mouth quirked up and he gave a quick nod. Puck kissed his forehead then look over to Finn who was staring at them angrily.

Or rather, he was staring at Kurt.

"I told you Kurt, keep your gayness to yourself. Now you got Puck all confused. If you had just stayed away from him, this wouldn't be happening. You're gonna ruin his reputation by making everyone think the straightest guy in school is a pillow-biter." Finn spat out. Rachel looked at her boyfriend, shocked at his outburst.

The room erupted in angry shout and threats. Tina was being held back by her boyfriend, Mercedes was being held back by Sam, Quinn, and Brittney. Mr. Schue worked past his obliviousness for once and quickly grabbed a hold of Santana around her waist and pulled her back as she shouted in Spanish. His face was red, not with exertion but at the words she was using.

There were some days he wish he didn't have even a rudimentary knowledge of the Spanish language.

Puck shouted for the room to quiet down. It took a few seconds to penetrate the red haze that had settled in the room but soon all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Santana as she fumed, standing tense and poised to strike like an angry cobra.

Puck gathered Kurt under one arm holding him close. Kurt buried his face in Puck's shoulder as Puck stared straight into Finn's eyes. Puck's face was blank, but his eyes screamed murder.

"Don't ever talk that way to him again. Don't even look at him again. It's because of you and your little helpful comments that it took me 3 months just to get past Kurt's guard long enough to get him to agree to meet me at the movies as a friend. It took another 5 weeks just to get him to allow me to buy his ticket because he didn't want to consider it a date. Because of you, even after I told him I wanted him and not just as a friend or even a quick fuck, I had to beg for weeks for a kiss, a touch, anything. I knew he liked me but he was so terrified of proving your theory of 'converting the straight guy' right that he wouldn't allow himself to feel anything. I had to break down his walls and trust me it wasn't easy at all, but I did it." Puck looked at Kurt and his eyes softened.

"When he finally let me in, it was like Hanukkah had come early and was repeating again and again. I didn't even care that he was still hiding us from everyone. I wanted to tell the whole damn school, but he kept putting it off. It didn't matter to me, but I respected him and his decision."

He cut his eyes back to Finn. "Then you caught us in his truck. And I thought, finally! We can tell everyone. No more sneaking around. If I had known when I left him that night you would fill his head with all that bullshit about him corrupting me and forcing his gay intentions on me, I would've beat your ass and taken him with me. Did you think he was forcing me to kiss him in exchange for a ride or something? He blackmailed me to lay on top of him in the backseat? He threatened me into having his pants open and my hand caught between those tight ass pants and that perfect ass of his?" Finn's face screwed up in disgust.

Puck ran his hand down Kurt's arm and grabbed a hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together in a public display of affection and a way to make sure Kurt didn't run. He took a step towards Finn.

"You think that Kurt could've made me harder than a fucking rock just by smiling at me if I didn't want it? Or make me nervous to give him a hug because he would feel Puckzilla hard against his hip and I didn't I want to scare him off too quickly? He didn't make me do anything I wasn't prepared to do and he didn't do anything to make me want a girl instead. He didn't converted me, or rub off on me." Puck gave a lascivious grin.

"Or at least, not the way you mean." He didn't have to look back at Kurt to know his delicate porcelain features were bright red.

"But you're straight. You've fucked every Cheerio, every MILF with a pool in the tri-county area, and got Quinn pregnant! You've never been gay, or even bisexual. And you definitely don't do relationships."

"Yeah." Puck looked back at Kurt. Kurt stared back at him with an uncertain look in his eyes. After a few seconds, Puck turned back to Finn.

"But I love him."

It wasn't the grand announcement that Kurt had dreamed of since he was little. It hadn't been shouted from a rooftop, or written in the sky, or spelled out on a cake.

But it broke the rest of that wall around his heart with the force of a wrecking ball and the debris was ground into dust. He pulled on Puck's hand, causing him to stumble back. Kurt caught him in his surprisingly strong arms and devoured his mouth. At the sight of that kiss, the only thing that could be heard in the room was a trio of voices, saying 'Damn' with a touch of awe.

Artie, Tina, and Santana all looked at each other, startled.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaving Puck gasping for breath and turned to Mr. Schue who had since let go of the fiery Latina. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry, but the man I love and I have to miss Glee today. It's been a while since we've been alone and I have a sudden craving for chocolate sauce."

At that, Puck gave out a loud moan and didn't wait for Mr. Schue to give permission. He simply grabbed Kurt's bag off the floor and sprinted towards the door, Kurt's hand in his and in no time, they disappeared from view. The remaining members of Glee stared open-mouthed at the door before bursting out laughing.

"Wanky!"

**Author's Note:**

> friends and lovers by Incubus


End file.
